Enchanted
by blackrose82
Summary: Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you.


**Ok, I'm going back to one-shots! (: Haha, mostly inspired by Taylor Swift. (: Here ya go (: **

**Again, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT FOR LOVE STORY! It meant a lot (:**

Enchanted

I walked into the crowded Dance, sub-consciously pulling my floral dress down. I shrugged my shoulders, my denim jacket moving with me. Ali grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the punch table which was right next to the DJ. I sighed again and followed her lead, not really having a choice. I gently bumped into the table as Ali jerked to a stop, and steadied myself before disaster could occur. I looked around the transformed gym, seeing all these hormone-crazed teenagers practically having sex on the dance floor. I chuckled to myself as I saw K.C. and Jenna grinding.

_What did I ever see in him?_ I thought to myself. Ali giggled and nudged my shoulder. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and looked at her, suddenly laughing at her pucker expression.

"Sour punch" she choked out. I laughed again, my hand covering my mouth. She shook her head and gripped my arm. "Look. Over. There." She whispered. She nudged her head directly across from us and I looked slowly. Leaning against the wall, were three boys. The shortest one was sporting a huge smile, a black beanie covered his dirty brown hair. He wore jeans, and a plaid long-sleeved t-shirt. Next to him was another boy, with short spiky-like hair looking around. He also wore jeans and a short-sleeved t-shirt tucked into his pants, his belt looped loosely around his waist. A girl walked by and he smirked and winked, her giggling while she walked away. I rolled my eyes.

"The one in the middle…he's gorgeous" she whispered to me dreamily. I scoffed. She grunted and placed her hands on her hips, playfully glaring at me. "And who exactly do _you_ have sights for hmmm?" she joked, her head rolling. I smiled lightly and looked back towards the boys, noticing the last one.

His black hair swept across his forward, stopping right above his eyes. His eyes held, boredom as if he was only here because of his friends. His hands were shoved in his black skinny jeans. He wore a grey shirt with a black vest, multiple rings and bracelets over his arms and fingers. He blew out his remaining air and turned his head to the shortest kid, responding to whatever he said. I stared at him longer, trying to decipher the expression on his face. He looked around, his eyes darting and suddenly I was staring straight into his path. I blushed lightly and quickly looked away.

"Ew. Him?" Ali asked, pointing. I slapped her hand.

"Quit pointing. It's rude" I grumbled. Ali stared at me a while longer, and giggled. I sighed and rolled my eyes, blushing again.

"You liiiike him" she sing-songed.

"Shut. Up" I growled.

"Clare likes the emo kid" she said, a little louder. I glared at her. She laughed, hitting my shoulder lightly. "Ok, I'll stop. But honestly, he looks a little weird" she whispered. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Aren't we all weird?" I asked, my eyes drifting back to _him. _

"Pfft, I'm not weird. I'm…special" Ali stated. I laughed.

"Trust me, we all know" I muttered under my breath. Ali hit me, in the arm and I flinched, holding my arm.

"Ow!" I squeaked. "You know, domestic violence is illegal in this country" I stated, a smirk forming on my lips. Ali rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh God, shut up!" she groaned and I laughed. Truly laughed. I felt eyes on me and looked around, only to meet the eyes of him again. We shared eye contact for while until I blushed and looked towards the streamers hanging on the DJ's table. Ali nudged me again, and I lightly pushed her shoulder. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out of my jacket pocket, sliding the green phone button across my phone.

"Hey!" I greeted into the phone.

"Hey chicka!" Fiona replied. "Where are you two?" I looked around the gym and saw Fiona scooting around from a group of rowdy boys, whistling at her.

"Don't move. I see you. I'm coming" I told her and hung up.

"I see Fiona, I'm gonna go get her" I told Ali. She nodded, her eyes set on that guy. I rolled my eyes and walked towards Fiona.

"Clare!" Ali yelled and I turned around, my dress flowing out. "Heads up!" she yelled and threw my car keys at me. The keys came hurdling towards me and I ducked not wanting to get hit in the face. The thudded across the floor and slid somewhere. I turned my head to Ali, who had her mouth open in shock.

"Oops" she yelled, sheepishly. I nodded.

"Yeah. Oops" I responded. She laughed , her eyes brightening up. I smiled and turned, searching for my keys. I found them at by a pair of Converse. Someone bent down and picked them up, twirling them around their fingers. I followed the hand and suddenly looked into the eyes of "Emo kid". I blushed and slowly walked up to him. He smirked at me and I got lost in his gorgeous emerald green eyes.

"I think these belong to you" he said, his smirk widening. I looked down blushed.

"Well, I would _hope_ so" I joked with him. He laughed, and handed me my keys. "Thank you—" I started.

"Eli" he finished. I smiled.

"Thank you, Eli" I said. He nodded and a body crashed into me. I looked up and found Fiona, starring at me knowingly.

"Hey" she said, her voice suggestive. I smiled.

"Hello, Fiona" I said formally. She rolled her eyes.

"You never came" she stated.

"I clearly took a stop along the way" I retorted playfully.

"I'm going to kill you" she told me. I laughed.

"I think I need to take you to a therapist about you violence issue. That is the 5th time you've said that to me in the past 2 days" I told her. She groaned and stomped off. I smirked to myself. I looked back up to Eli, to find him chuckling to himself.

"Again, thanks Eli" I whispered. He nodded. He was about to say something, but then I was pulled back by—I'm guessing—Fiona. Indeed it was. I sighed and let her drag me away. I looked back towards Eli, and he smirked at me. I blushed and smiled, turning back around. I joined my group again.

"Clare loves Emo Kid" Ali whispered to Fiona and they both giggled. I rolled my eyes, my face heating up.

"Eli. His name is Eli" I told them.

Eli's POV

I watched her walk away with her friend and I've never wanted something so badly. Not just sex, no, but I wanted to wrap my arms around her and…be with her. Belong to her.

"Dude, stop being creepy" Adam told me. I glared at him.

"Shut it, _dude_" I retorted. Adam smiled and Drew nudged me.

"Just go talk to her" he said. "Steal her away from her friends for a minute or something"

"Better yet, ask her to dance!" Adam yelled. I turned to him, in thought.

"Not a bad idea…"I mused. "I will. Next slow song. I'm going to ask her to dance" Adam nodded and Drew patted my shoulder.

A few minutes later, "Enchanted" came on by Taylor Swift. I started to shake. Drew patted my back and went up to the girl he winked at earlier. Adam left, getting a call from someone. I took a deep breath and watched as two guys came up to her little group and asked her two friends something. The both nodded and left, smiling at Clare, leaving her along.

"Here we go kid" I whispered to myself. I shoved my hands in my pockets and began walking towards her. She was looking up at the streamers and balloons up there.

"Waiting for a hot date?" I teased her, hearing my own shaky voice. She laughed, her hand covering her mouth cutely.

"Right" she said, sarcastically. "And what about you Mr. Smirks-a-a lot?" she shot back playfully. I smirked and took a deep breath, preparing to be daring.

"Well, hopefully I'm looking at her" I said, staring into her oceanic eyes. They were the bluest of blues; a never ending ocean. Red rushed to her cheeks and she looked down, smiling. I smirked again and held my hand out. "Would you do me the honor and dance with me?" I asked her, my heartbeat racing. She looked up into my eyes and smiled, taking my hand.

"Yes" she said. I lead her to the middle of the dance floor, letting out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her warm waist and she wrapped hers around my neck.

As we danced, we talked, asking each other random, unimportant questions. And as we talked, we grew closer. Her arms started tightening around my neck and my arms began tightening around her waist, bring us closer. We were like magnets, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

The song ended but I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to let go of her. She slowly pulled back and I tightened my hold on her. She stared at me.

"Um…would you l-like t-to" I took a deep breath, clearing my throat. "Would you like to take a walk with me? Maybe go to the park, see the stars?" I asked her. She smiled and blushed, looking down. She looked over to her friends, that have already gathered by the punch bowl. She looked back at me, nodding her head.

"Yeah" she smiled, blushing again. "I would like that" I nodded and held my arm out for her. She giggled and took it, sending her friends a look. She returned her attention back to me and we headed out the door.

The night was warm, a nice breezy blowing by. She removed her arm from mine, using it to brush her hair out of her beautiful face. I reached back for her hand and she surprised me, meeting me halfway. She intertwined our fingers and _I_ blushed lightly. We walked hand in hand, our arms swinging and I knew I never wanted this to end. We arrived at the park and she carefully laid down on the grass looking up into the starry sky. I smirked and joined her, interlacing our fingers and we started talking again. As she was telling me a story about her friend Ali, I leaned in to her. I couldn't help myself and I kissed her.

The kiss was the best, intense, passionate kiss I've ever been a part of. Her mouth was so soft—so warm—against mine. Our lips moved in the most perfect way; the most perfect harmony. She placed her hands on my neck, pulling me closer. I wrapped mine around her waist, her dress slightly scrunching up. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth and I thrust my tongue in, exploring every inch of her mouth. She moaned softly, and sensations ran down my body. We pulled away, breathless and I stared at her.

"Oh g-god! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it. I just…Jesus Christ I'm so sorry. I didn't mea—" I began. She interrupted me, her lips soft and warm as they moved against mine in a less heated, sweet kiss.

"Please…don't apologize" she muttered, breathlessly. I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. She pulled out her phone, checking the time. She sighed sadly and looked at me.

"I have to go" she said, her voice low. I sighed, a frown edging in my face. I stared at her, longing to take her away, someplace else.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked, my voice breaking. She smiled, bringing her face closer to me. My breathing sped up and she smirked.

"I'll make sure of it" she whispered. She pressed her lips to mine once more, and pulled away. I stood up, offering my hand out to hers. She smiled and took it.

I walked her home, hand in hand and we showed up at her doorstep.

"Call me?" I asked, desperate. She giggled and took my phone from my back pocket. She punched in her number and put it back.

"Or you could call me" she whispered, her eyes bright. I smiled and we kissed goodnight.

"I was truly enchanted to meet you Elijah Goldsworhty" she whispered and smiled. I smiled back at her and she walked inside her house. I leaned against her porch railing, my breathing heavy. I smirked to myself and walked back home, my eyes turning back to her house. My hand itched to call her so I did.

"Hello?" her voice came out through the speaker. I smirked at the breathlessness of it.

"Hey there blue eyes" I responded. She giggled and it went off from there.

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you. _

** If you hadn't noticed…this was a song-fic (kinda) from "Enchanted" By Taylor Swift. I love her Taylor Swift. I really do. So, if most of my song-fics are from her…You see why. Haha! Ok, thanks for everything guys! (:**


End file.
